My Sweet Ride
|image = SweetRide.jpg |caption = Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Jeremy in the newly-restored car. |season = 4 |production = 401b |broadcast = 180 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Chris Headrick Michael Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = February 1, 2013 |international = |xd = April 6, 2013 |abcf = |pairedwith = "Fly On the Wall" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's time for Danville's Doo Wop Hop and car show and the whole town is getting prepped for it. Doofenshmirtz is set on winning the show even if it means using his Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into red dust. Meanwhile, Candace's hope for a car of her own has come true, but it's not quite all she imagined. Episode Summary Candace and Jeremy enter the Flynn-Fletcher house to find Linda skating around the kitchen, dressed in 50's clothes. Candace asks her mother when she could get a car; Linda answers that Candace still has her learner's permit, hence she cannot drive yet. Candace then questions Linda on why she is dressed in 50's clothes, and Linda then tells her that the Doo Wop Hop car show is that night - all the neighborhood's moms have volunteered. Jeremy then comments on Linda's wig helmet. Phineas and Ferb walk into the kitchen, also dressed in 50's attire. They plan to go to the Doo Wop Hop too. Lawrence comes from the garage and asks them for his welder, and they reply they used it for their shades. He accidentally reveals that he's working on a surprise for Candace. He shows them what it is: he found his old Neblington Nymph and is working on restoring it for Candace, although it still needs heavy repairs. Since Jeremy already has his license, he can drive Candace in it once it's done. Ferb makes a gesture, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. In the lair, Major Monogram tells Perry that he's going to the Doo Wop Hop as well, and Carl reveals his real reason: he wants to spy on Monty and find out who he's dating. Monogram gives the briefing: Doofenshmirtz has entered a car in the car show, and Perry needs to figure out what evil he's up to and stop him. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on a restored car when he hears Vanessa humming and scatting. He sees that she's gotten dressed up, and Vanessa tells him that she too is going to the Doo Wop Hop with "a friend." She lets Perry in upon exiting, preventing the platypus from blasting down the door. Doofenshmirtz explains the backstory of the week: his childhood favorite car was a 1957 Boomshlaka 320-I from the Gimmelshtump car show, owned by his Uncle Simpkin. However, Uncle Simpkin, to Doof the "coolest guy on Earth," had accidentally been rocketed into space due to a collision and a design flaw in the car, the gas tank being placed under the driver's seat and the back bumper created as a dynamite launcher. Doofenshmirtz has now restored the car and is entering it in the car show, but has added the Rust-inator to make sure he wins. He traps Perry in steel cables and explains its purpose: he will use the Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into rust, ensuring his car's victory. With Norm manning the -inator and Perry trapped in the car, Doofenshmirtz begins driving to the Doo Wop Hop. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Lawrence has fallen asleep on a mechanic's sled while working on the car. However, Ferb has created a model of their planned renovations, and shows off the rocket engine; the model blasts off and explodes, causing Lawrence, still asleep, to roll out of the garage. Meanwhile, Vivian, Mrs. Tjinder, and Mrs. Johnson have arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Linda, while Candace waits outside for Jeremy. Linda rolls out in her skates... and rolls straight past the car, forcing the other three moms to drive after her. Jeremy arrives on his bike, his car having broken down. Candace is upset that they won't be able to drive a car to the car show, but they open the garage to find that Phineas and Ferb have completely restored and revamped the Nymph. Candace is impressed with what her brothers have done, and they toss the key to Jeremy. Phineas explains all the features of the Nymph while everyone drives to the Hop, and the two brothers eject from the car so Candace and Jeremy can enjoy a romantic moment. At the Hop, Doofenshmirtz drives his car directly onto the stage, but everyone laughs. Meanwhile, Monogram is looking for Monty, but can't see him. He gives Carl his binoculars and lets him sit on his shoulders so he can see clearly. Carl successfully spots Monty and Vanessa, but doesn't tell Monogram after Monty signals him to keep quiet. Doofenshmirtz, upset that everyone laughed at the Boomshlaka 320-I, tells Norm to activate the Rust-inator, but Norm doesn't know how to set the controls. Perry sets the controls to Rust-inate the Boomshlaka, and the -inator rusts away the cables trapping him along with the car. Doofenshmirtz expresses gratitude for the plastic gas tank as he stands on top of it; from this viewpoint, he spots Vanessa. However, he can't quite recognize Monty, and just before he figures out who her date is, Perry pushes the dynamite plunger, blowing up the gas tank and sending Doofenshmirtz into space, where he passes Uncle Simpkin. Jeremy and Candace drive up on stage, and the judge is astonished by the restored Neblington Nymph. As Candace mentions that Lawrence worked on restoring it, he rolls under the car and wakes up to the sight of the Best in Show trophy. Lawrence gives the trophy to Candace, who promptly gives it to Phineas and Ferb, who greet Perry as he pops out of the trophy. Transcript Songs *''Vanessa's Song'' *''My Sweet Ride'' *''Watchin' and Waitin''' (instrumental) *''History of Rock'' (instrumental) End Credits Last verse of My Sweet Ride. Gallery Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line *Sings in My Sweet Ride. What'cha doin'? None. Where's Perry Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Baljeet's mother makes her first appearance since "Not Phineas and Ferb". *First time both Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz get close to learning about Monty and Vanessa's relationship; however, Carl learns of it. *It reveals that Linda can barely skate just like Candace ("Crack That Whip", "We Call it Maze"). *Another time Candace did not try to bust Phineas and Ferb. *First time Vivian physically appears without Isabella. *First episode in which Vivian sings. *Sixth episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!") *Fourth time the boys revamp a car ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"), the eighth time they upgrade a vehicle ("The Flying Fishmonger", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Tour de Ferb", "Agent Doof"), and the sixth time an invention is mentioned as having been "tricked out" ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Flying Fishmonger","The Chronicles of Meap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Tour de Ferb"). *Third time that Monty Monogram appears ("Minor Monogram", "Sipping with the Enemy"), although he does not speak in this episode. *Fourth time characters from the A-plot and B-plot sing together. ("I Scream, You Scream", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") *The ticking sound of Watchin' and Waitin' is heard again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Don't Even Blink", "That Sinking Feeling", "Make Play", "Last Train to Bustville", "Misperceived Monotreme") *Ducky Momo is seen again, this time on Candace's keychain. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Norm Unleashed", "Ferb TV", "Bully Bust") *Stanky Dog is the emcee of the Doo Wop Hop ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *This short marks the third time Vanessa isn't wearing her usual Goth outfit. The first time was in "Hail Doofania!", when she and Candace ended up wearing each other's outfits after a mix-up from the dry cleaners; the second is in "What'd I Miss?", where she is at the beach and thus is wearing a swimsuit. *Candace's 50's-style hairdo resembles that of her future daughter Amanda. *The shortened theme song at the beginning of the episode is sung by Aaron Jacob and Laura Dickinson. *Fourth episode Candace's ears are shown. ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Got Game?", "For Your Ice Only") *Third time Jeremy has a major role. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Nerdy Dancin'") *The word that Doofenshmirtz means to say instead of "entomology" is "etymology". Production Information *The premiere date for the episode is exactly five years since the series' first official premiere, "Flop Starz". International Premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *April 5, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *April 28, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *May 11, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *Jeremy addresses Linda as "Mrs. Flynn" instead of "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher". *The lower back lights of Doofenshmirtz's car switch between orange and red several times in the episode. *When Vanessa leaves D.E.I., her hat is partially covered up by the "DOOFENSHMIRTZ" plaque on the door. *The twig in Ferb's mouth would've fallen out while his mouth was moving. *During the song, Phineas was wearing shades, but in every scene before and after the song he does not. Continuity None. Allusions *''Grease'' - The song from the episode is similar to songs from the Broadway musical and subsequent 1978 movie adaptation. Also, Ferb and Major Monogram look like Danny Zuko and Phineas and Jeremy act similar to him, and Candace looks like Sandy Dumbrowski/Olsson and acts similar to her. *The episode has many references to the 1950s including the clothing and dialogues. *''Happy Days'' - Phineas refers to this classic TV sitcom as they are dressed in the 1950s, "like when everyone dressed as a sitcom from the 1970's". Also, Ferb is dressed like Fonzie, while Phineas says his tagline "Heeyyyyy..." before asking where Perry is. *'Andy Warhol' - Doofenshmirtz has a Warhol style painting of himself on the wall. *'Ed Roth' - An Ed Roth "Ratkink" hot-rod style image can be seen on the flyer that Monogram is holding. *'Ford Pinto' - The Pinto had a similar design flaw due to the location of the gas tank that the car could catch fire if hit from behind similar to the car mention in Doofenshmirtz's flashback. *'Footloose' - Linda's waitress outfit closely resembles Betty Blast's outfit from Footloose. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Seth Green as Monty Monogram *Jennifer Grey as Baljeet's mother *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Bobby Gaylor as Stanky Dog *Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Diamond White, Michaela Zee - Does not appear in this episode. }} Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz